Cleanig Up Is Fun
by Kankurolover88
Summary: After a party celebrating the end of the Chunin exams Izumo becomes jealous of the red head after his best friend Katetsu.


"Their will be a party for the ninjas at Izumo and Katetsu's to celebrate the end of the Chunin exams."

"Wow a party…oh…no Rock Lee is gonna be there…I'm not going…!" Sakura said as a frown came over her face.

"Sakura, we could pretend that we're together like a couple or something then Rock Lee won't ask you to dance or anything …" Naruto said in one breath.

"…NO! Are you out of your mind Naruto?"

Naruto's head dropped down, looking at the ground.

"Sakura! Naruto was trying to help." Kakashi-sensai said.

"Idiots!" Sasuke said under his breath.

Sasuke started to walk towards his house.

At the two friends apartment, it was really starting to look like a party place, balloons, streamers and tables of food (Chouji is gonna have a blast!)

"Wow Izumo it looks great…all we need now are girls and it would be perfect." Katetsu said.

"Yeah, a few hot ninjas, that would get the party going."

They both laughed and finished decorating as they told each other what they liked in girls.

After when the place was finished, they both started to get ready for the party.

"Hey Katetsu can I wear your red shirt?"

"Sure can I use some of your gel…mine is all gone?"

"Yeah go ahead."

DING DONG (door bell rings lol )

"Ketesu can you get that, I'm not dressed yet."

"Sure don't want all the hot babes falling for your bod before I get to choice one for myself." Katetsu joked.

Izumo laughed and got dressed.

The party was a huge hit, everyone was their, having fun, dancing and laughing…even two people making out. (Who you ask? LoL)

"Sasuke?"

"Go away Naruto."

"You and Temari?"

"Yeah Naruto, me and Sasuke are making out, what's the big deal? What are you jealous I want him and not you? Awww poor Naruto all alone as Sasuke gets a women." Temari said in a snobby voice as she winked at Naruto with a smirk on her face.

Naruto didn't say anything back, he just walked away.

"Wow Temari, your so hot."

"Thanks Sasuke."

They continued to make out.

Katetsu was over by the food table talking to this beautiful redhead. As Izumo watched he began to feel jealous.

/Does he like her? I hope not…Why am I so jealous, he's my best friend I should be happy for him…/

The night grew long as the people disappeared one by one.

Katetsu was still talking to the same girl.

Katetsu walked over to Izumo as the three of them were the only ones left.

"Izumo are you tired?"

"Not really…Why?"

"Oh…well I was hopeing you didn't mind if I went out with the redhead, leave the mess I'll clean it up myself tomorrow morning."

"Ummm…no it's ok I'll clean up now, you go ahead. I'm not tired it will give me something to do…looks like you had fun and about to have some more." Izumo laughed.

"Yeah, did you have fun?"

"Yeah /not really/…" Izumo said as he didn't want Katetsu to know that he didn't.

"Are you sure about the mess."

"Yes go have some real fun. I'll be fine…" Izumo said with a wink.

Katetsu smacked Izumo on the shoulder joking around then walked towards the redhead.

Izumo got to his kneees and started to pick up empty cups and wrappers.

Katetsu was about to walk out the door when he turned around and saw his best friend cleaning up all by himself, looking really upset.

"I'm sorry babe but… my friend needs me, I'll call you tomorrow…I'll make it up to you ok ?"

"Ok sure Katetsu." The redhead said giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

The redhead left as Katetsu walked over and got on his knees beside Izumo as they both cleaned.

"But…"

"Another time, I need to help my friend." Katetsu said with a smile.

"Ok…Thanks."

As the two friends cleaned and shared stories about the night the air in the house grew colder.

"Brrr…"

"I know it's cold." Katetsu said as he shivered.

Izumo turned to look at Katetsu, when Katetsu looked at Izumo, his lips were blue so… Katetsu kissed his lips.

"WHAT?" Izumo said as he turned away.

"Your lips were blue, and that's…well the… only way i thought i could warm them up…I"m sorry."

Izumo kissed Katetsu back as he pushed him down against the floor.

"Izumo …wow!"

Izumo smirked but continued to kiss his friend (I guess their friends with bebefits lol ). Izumo kissed all over Katetsu's neck.

"Mmm…Izumo…I love you."

"What!" Izumo said as he stoped adn got off of Katetsu.

"I do, always have, the redhead is…was just a cover up, to well cover up the fact that i'm well… gay, and I'm in love wit my best friend…you!"

Izumo's eyes filled with tears. Izumo was waiting for his best friend to say that…without knowing thay he did. Katetsu so sweet he was always their for him.

/Wow…he loves me, what do I say, what should I do? I'm lost into his eyes, those eyes… wow he loves me…/

Izumo couldn't say it back…yes he felt it but he just couldn't.

"Kiss me …!"

"What?" Izumo said with a smirt turning a bit pink.

"You heard me…"

Izumo leaned down to sit beside his friend. The kiss was so more intimate, both their pulses were racing as their fingertips adn hands traced each others body.

Katetsu unbutton slowly Izumo's shirt (well it's his shirt but…) One button at a time as their lips never left one another.

As Izumo's shirt slipped off his shoulder Katetsu's lips went down his neck.

Izumo pushed Katetsu down gently on the floor as he undid his pants.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes!"

As their bodies touched, they trembled. Izumo closed his eyes as Katetsu's tongue did a circular motion on his harden nipples.

Izumo ran his hands threw Katetsu's hair as he moaned and his breaths got deeper and shorter.

Kissing down his chest as his body became covered in goose bumps.

"Mmmm…Katetsu."

"You like that…cause I do."

"Yeah I can _Feel _you do." Izumo laughed.

"…I've dreamed about this moment."

"Really?"

"Yes, everynight, oh but this is better then a dream."

Izumo was having the fun, so he wanted Katetsu to have some fun. He pushed Katetsu's body against the floor as he roughly taking off Kateetsu's clothes.

"Izumo horny are we?"

"Shut up Katetsu, you want it, your _stiffness _ is telling on you.

"Mmmm your right…do you want it too? Keep going."

"Yeah, of course."

Izumo looked at Katetsu's oh so perfect, so flawless, so yummy body.

Izumo put one of his fingers slowly into Katetsu messaging it, Katetsu moaned as Izumo's fingers were cold.

"Wow Izumo your…good."

"Thanks are you ready?"

Katetsu stud up and bent over the couch as he opened his legs. His naked body standing there as Izumo got undressed. Katetsu's eyes popped out of his head when he saw Izumo's incrediable body and his huge member.

"your…perfect…and hot mmmm…come on Izumo, I'm ready."

Izumo put his hands on Katetsu's hips as he slip into him passionately. Katetsu's eyes began to water.

"Does it hurt?"

"…yeah…but keep going."

Izumo trusted faster and harder as sweat rolled down both there bodies.

Katetsu moaned, he moaned louder and louder as he felt Izumo come inside of him. Izumo screamed and pulled out slowly.

"Wow."

"Yeah" Katetsu said.

Izumo touched Kaktetsu's member as Katetsu laid on the couch, he closer his eyes waiting for it.

Izumo put Katetsu's member in his mouth as Katetsu's eyes rolled in the back of his head. Katetsu bit his bottom lip.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna, Oh Izumo, oh I love you…"

Izumo spits into an empty cup.

"I love you too."

"You, do?"

"I do."

They laid naked on the couch cuddling into each others arms as their bodies enjoyed the touching and were so happy to have their lover beside them. First your best friend now your lover, that's the best kind of love it usually latest longer.


End file.
